


Nightmares

by Animevampire1627



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Captured, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Aerrow experiences what may happen should he loose the war.





	Nightmares

The clouds cast a dark shadow over the terra as though the light itself had been defeated and was in hiding.

The sudden rain and bitter cold seemed to fit the mood perfectly. The very air itself seemed suffocating and dreary.

Aerrow struggled against the Dark Aces hold as the evil villainess herself, Master Cyclonias, stepped into view.

"Still struggling until the end, commendable but utterly pointless. You have lost Sky knight. Your allies have all been killed, Atmos is under my control, you have nothing."

Aerrow said nothing but his cold glare intensified.

Cyclonis scowled at his lack of submission before a twisted grin took its place.

"Well, I did tell a little lie. Not all your allies died but that can be fixed." With a gesture, guards started to drag forth five familiar faces.

Aerrow barley held back a gasp as he took in his team mates.

Piper was sporting multiple bruises and scars across her arms and face, her vibrant orange headband was no where in sight leaving her hair to hang at odd angles.

Finn wasn't looking any better, his own bruises being focused more on his face and one of his eyes seemed swollen and sealed shut. The remaining eye lacked his usual spark and seemed dull and lifeless.

Junko seemed to have gotten the blunt of the abuse most likely due to the fact he's taken town more talons in battle. His horn was chipped and his hands had been slashed as they were covered in the Wallops dark blood. Bruises also covered him like a twisted art piece. He also seemed to be walking with a slight limp.

Stork was more tense than ever before. His ear had a large chunk ripped off and his earrings were nowhere in sight. His right arm was twisted at an unusual angle and was defiantly broken.

And his trusty co pilot, Radarr seemed to have been dunked in cold water if his constant shaking and how stiff his fur was any indication.

So startled by their injuries he almost missed Cyclonis' next words.

"I'm going to show you how Aerrow how helpless you really are."

Aerrow felt the Dark Ace pass him to a group of guards who gripped his arms tightly before making his way over to the remaining Storm Hawks.

Realising what he was going to do, Aerrow began to struggle again. He was not going to loose this family to the Dark Ace.

"No! Let them go!" His voice came out raspy from lack of use but it still held all his emotion.

Sadly this did not stop the mad man if anything it made him more eager to complete the task.

As he raised his sword above his head, the Storm Hawks looked at their leader with petrified expressions and those looks would haunt him because he couldn't do anything to stop the monstrosity that was about to take place.

With a single swing of his energy blade the five bodies dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Crying out he suddenly found himself not on the battlefield but sat upright in his own bed on the Condor.

As he studied his surroundings his frantic heart rate began to calm but he was still left with a feeling of uneasiness. No matter how many times he had that dream it would always shake him to his core.

He flinched slightly as something bumped into his side but a glance told him it was just Radarr who luckily was not awoken by his sudden movement.

A small smile made its way onto his face as Radarr's ears twitched in his sleep but still feeling unease he decided to check on the rest of his team.

Slowly he crept out of bed as to not wake his co pilot, he slid open the door and with a final glance he walked out the door.

Walking through the long corridor he started at Storks room since it was the closest to the control room and therefore the furthest away.

Opening the door he was hit with a wave of heat. Looking around he ignored Storks 'pets' (they creeped him out) and on the bed he could just make out the Merb who was wrapped in thick blankets, his long ears just barley visible. Snorting under his breath as he heard something about doom being mumbled from Storks dream. Knowing that he was safe Aerrow quirky closed the door and went to check on Junko next door.

Junko's room was literally just filled with metal objects and his secret sweet stash. He could hear the Wallop even before he could make out his shape on the bed. He was hugging a stuffed bear that he had won at Terra Neon to replace the one that had gotten destroyed. After watching for a few more seconds, Aerrow closed the door and moved to the next room.

Finn's room was painted sky blue so it looked bright even at night time. He had a radio, guitar, posters typical teen stuff. He also had some souvenirs from the different Terras they visit. Looking at the youngest member of his crew he smiled as the blonde made kissy faces into his pillow.

That left one last member to check on, Piper. Moving closer he opened the door and looked into the room. Piper wasn't on her neatly made bed but at her desk where she had fallen asleep with a book open on the history of the Atmos. Shaking his head fondly at his friend, he gently picked her up and deposited her on her own bed where she immediately cuddled up with the blanket.

After leaving Pipers room, he made his way to the control room to look out the windshield at the sky as to distract himself because although he didn't feel as uneasy anymore he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Looking out into the starry sky, he made a promise to himself.

'I don't care what comes our way or who we have to face, I will put my life on the line to protect my family and I will stand by that promise. I won't let dreams like that become a reality not now, not ever.

It could have just been his imagination but he could have sworn that the stars seemed to glow even brighter for a moment as if they writing his promise in the stars.

Smiling he went back to his room to get changed, his team would be waking up soon and it would be another day of bringing Cyclonia down.


End file.
